


One Night

by kaimumumumu



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaimumumumu/pseuds/kaimumumumu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>滾個床單唄。接S3E12。</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night

“很抱歉我不辭而別，告訴Shaw我很感動她來找我。”  
“你的感動還真是便宜玩意。”Shaw冷不丁出聲，像鬼魅似的站在Root身後。而Root對此絲毫沒表現出慌張的神態，淡定地繼續對電話那頭說完剩下的話。  
“一壺清酒。”等Root掛掉電話後，Shaw毫不客氣地坐到Root左邊。而Root早就準備好了一臉的笑容轉頭望向Shaw面無表情的側臉。  
“放心，我是來喝酒的。”Shaw揚起手中的酒杯，一飲而盡。  
“看得出來，”Root依舊目不轉睛地盯著Shaw，“但我知道你喝酒以外的目的。”  
Shaw哼了一聲，說：“比如？”  
“比如，‘I go out,have a fun night,’”Root傾斜身子，靠近Shaw的耳朵，只用氣息說話，“or three.”  
Shaw提起嘴角，瞬間給Root展示一個假笑：“很好，它有沒有打算幫我整理下人生語錄？別忘了裡面最重要的一句是‘惹我者死’。”  
“如果她真有那種打算，我會第一個收藏的。”  
Shaw沒接她的茬，直接翻了個白眼給她。  
Root眨眨眼，接著向一旁伸出手，用指尖撫過Shaw面前的瓷杯口，順時針一圈逆時針一圈，意圖明顯。  
“那麼，有目標嗎？若是沒有，我可以給你推薦——”  
一切都是酒精的錯，即便她一直都很清醒。  
沒料想到她會答應，就算只有一夜也不錯。

 

Shaw一進門便開始打量四周，房內裝潢簡潔大方，沒有那種故意為之的富麗堂皇感，光是站在裡面就覺得舒適無比，她走進房間深處，掀起那巨大的米色窗簾，從縫隙中眺望夜景，隨後合上。

“這是我精心挑選的酒店，相信一定合你品味。”Root说。  
“你精心挑選的？”Shaw轉過身，眯起眼睛反問她。  
“好吧，她有給我做一些‘參考’。”Root歪着头，坦白道。

Shaw大致轉了一圈，查看各種角落，Root見此輕笑了一聲。  
“不用担心，她已经把这房内的监视关了。”  
“真是善解人意。”Shaw停下來，徑直往餐桌走去。  
“善解人意可是她的特长。”Root跟在她身後，坐在她對面。  
Shaw迫不及待地打開餐蓋，熱量和香氣撲面而來，她滿意地笑著說：“這個才合我的品味。”  
“距離你上次進餐已經有8個小時以上，光喝酒可不行對吧？”  
“你這麼關心我，我好感動。”Shaw用毫無抑揚頓挫的語調一邊說著，一邊拋棄高檔的餐具，直接用手撕起牛肉塞進嘴裡。  
Root撐著下巴滿含笑意地看著Shaw將腮幫子塞得鼓鼓的。  
Shaw掃完了一個盤子后，說：“你不催嗎？”  
“爲什麽要催？”Root裝作不解。  
“一般這種情況下，跟我一起來的男人就會開始不耐煩，就會催我快點或者讓我等下再吃。”Shaw說。  
“男人嘛，總是那麼迫不及待。”Root聳聳肩，接著說“那你怎麼回答他們？”  
“我會揍暈他們，繼續吃。”Shaw往嘴裡塞了一勺布丁。  
“很明顯，我並不想再次被你揍暈。還有——”Root抓住Shaw的手送到自己嘴邊，伸出舌頭舔著Shaw指頭上的食物殘渣，“我喜歡你吃東西的模樣。”  
Shaw斜睨著她，抽回手，拍了拍，用餐巾擦了幾次後才作罷。  
“我要去洗澡。”Shaw丟下這句話就站起身，向浴室走去。  
就在Shaw剛要打開浴室的門時，從後面傳來熟悉的高跟鞋越走越近的聲音，比她高出一個頭的Root覆在她身後，彎腰在她耳邊低聲詢問道：“如果不介意的話，一起如何？”  
Shaw歎了口氣，說。  
“隨便。”

空曠的浴室里，水滴的聲音都迴響得很虛幻。好在浴缸夠大，容得下她們倆，用不著她們以憋屈的姿勢擠在一起。她們沒有因為彼此的赤裸相對而感到尷尬，她們毫不在意地打量對方暴露出來的肌膚，偶爾讚賞一句“皮膚保養得不錯。”然後回一句“謝謝。”

Shaw玩弄著周身的白色泡沫，掬起一把後再把它吹飛，動作宛若少女，神態卻依舊。Shaw隨著飄落的泡沫移動視線，最終越過它落到對面Root身上的某個地方。  
Root意識到Shaw在看什麽，一副不好意思的模樣撫著自己右耳上的防水袋。  
“我知道這個很可笑。”  
但Shaw給予她讚賞：“正確的措施。”  
Root回以微笑。

“你老是那樣直盯著我，我會害羞的。”Shaw在一陣沉默後，開口道。冷酷的聲音絲毫沒有羞赧之意。  
“我倒是想看看你害羞的樣子。”Root像是被Shaw勾起了興趣，向著Shaw前傾身子，帶動浴缸里的水嘩嘩作響。  
“你害羞的時候，是會滿臉紅彤彤的那種還是不易察覺的那種？”Root將姿勢轉變為雙膝跪在浴缸里，緩慢地向Shaw那頭移動，“我猜你是後者，不過前者也很可愛，說不定我能試著幫你開發一下。”她用膝頭抵開Shaw合攏的雙腿，將自己的身子擠進中間，貼近Shaw，直到無法再近。

那瞬間，分不清到底是誰先咬住誰的嘴唇。浴缸裡的水隨著動作的幅度一遍遍潑出邊緣，在白色瓷磚上濺出水花，蓋住了津液的聲音。  
Root用舌頭撬開Shaw的齒關，靈活地掃過口腔的各個角落，撩人心絃。Shaw輕笑一聲，猛地按住Root的後腦勺，纏住那不斷入侵的舌頭，並推回它原來所呆的位置，比Root更加大膽地侵犯口腔。Root被這突如其來的衝擊，被迫往後退了好幾步，重新穩住中心後，雙手捧住Shaw的腦袋，深情而又投入地不斷變換角度，給彼此帶來新的感官刺激。  
時而輕咬，時而吸吮。嘴唇上像是塗了蜜糖令人流連忘返。誰都沒離開對方的嘴唇來獲取一點兒空氣，彷彿兩人都對自己的肺活量相當的有自信。但再怎麼強大的肺還是會到達極限，她們可不想成為史上第一個因接吻而窒息的人，於是兩人不約而同地只鬆開下唇，上唇依舊在廝磨，滿足了肺的需求後，便糾纏得比之前更狠。

她們也不知道是誰先跨出浴缸，親吻著彼此跌跌撞撞地前進，赤裸的腳尖摸索著道路，纖細的指尖探索著對方的身體。若是在途中一個不穩險些跌倒，她們會及時將對方推到牆上，先是笑笑，然後又駐足親吻。  
在經過平時短暫而此時卻顯冗長的過道，當內側膝蓋毫無預警地碰上床沿時，兩人便不作任何抵抗地直直倒向蓬鬆的被單上。配合默契地一人前進一人後退，直到找到了個舒服的位置，才認真地再次進行深吻。

“等等。”Shaw停下來，做了一個制止的動作。  
“怎麼了？”Root喘著氣，撐起身子，俯視著Shaw。  
暖色的燈光照在白色的床和Shaw健美的身軀上，看起來就像是融入牛奶的蜂蜜，而她那黑色的秀髮如絲綢光亮柔滑，Root情不自禁地以手作梳拂過那些髮絲。  
而Shaw在這本應是個極度浪漫的場景下，歪著頭滿臉不可思議的表情，皺著眉頭說：“情況有點不對。”  
“有什麽不對？”Root同樣也很不可思議。  
“我是說——”Shaw指了指自己，又指了指Root，“爲什麽我是被動？”  
“噢，關於這個……我想並不需要那麼介意吧。”Root笑了笑。  
“我介意。”Shaw聽了Root的話明顯很不爽，騰地起身，順手將Root往一旁推到，接著順勢跨在Root身上，Shaw因自己奪回了主權而洋洋得意，勾起嘴角說：“這樣才適合我。”  
Root沒做任何掙扎，這次她從俯視變為了仰視，臉上綻開寵溺的笑容，就好像看見自己的寵物在做些可愛到不行的小動作。當然她這次並不會放任她就這樣掌握主權，她伸出雙手捧住Shaw的腦袋，細細摩挲，然後對她說：“你啊，我都能想像得到你以前和男人在床上的樣子。”  
“噢？”  
“你一心要處於上位，不會顧慮男人的感受，跨在他們身上，盡情擺動自己的腰肢，不是他們刺穿你，而是你在侵犯他們，榨取他們，你會奴役他們到自己滿足為止。”  
Shaw從鼻腔里發出“嗯哼”的聲音。  
Root繼續說：“如果是一兩次而為之，我想男人大概會把這種當做別樣的情趣，可若是久了，男人們那可笑的自尊可是會受不了的。”  
Shaw對此不以為意，說：“所以我從不和任何人保持長久的關係。”  
“是，這確實解決了問題。”Root搖搖頭，她用一副可惜的口吻講述道：“但你這樣便失去了大多的樂趣。”  
“樂趣？被人牽著走有什麽樂趣可言？”Shaw似乎聽到一個天大的笑話般表示不解和驚訝。  
“你沒有嘗試過當然不知道。”Root用魅惑的語調麻痹Shaw的注意力，在Shaw反應過來之前，將二人的體勢回到了最初的狀態。  
“你——！”  
“和我打個賭吧。”Root搶了話頭，“我保證讓你欲仙欲死，不然……”  
“不然——”Shaw惡狠狠地，一字一句地咬清楚：“我 操 死 你。”  
Root對她莞爾一笑。

 

紐約的冬天一向很冷，但房內開足了暖氣，可以令她們的肉體無所顧忌地暴露在空氣中，交纏在一起。漸漸的，直到她們自身的溫度高得似乎比暖氣還要炙熱的時候，暖氣也要害了羞。

“唔……”  
Shaw抑制不住地洩露出呻吟，同時繃緊了身體。  
埋首於Shaw那圓潤堅挺的乳房的Root聽見聲音抬起頭來，滿意地笑了笑。  
“這種任人擺佈的感覺，真糟。”Shaw卻仍然抓著理智不放，“像砧板上的牛肉。”  
Root沒有理會Shaw那頗煞風景的比喻，直接說出實情瓦解她的防禦：“說什麽呢，你已經開始樂在其中了。”  
Root暫時離開令人憐愛的乳房，向上移動，吻住Shaw的耳垂，低聲說：“放輕鬆。”  
她的嘴唇一路向下，鼻翼輕動，不放過每一寸肌膚的香甜，途經曲線優美的脖頸時，感受到Shaw震顫了一下。  
Root輕笑了一聲：“這個性感帶，我會幫你記住的。”  
而Shaw只用呻吟回答了她。  
Root輕咬Shaw性感的鎖骨後，再次來到了即便平躺著也依舊傲人的雙峰。  
乳房上還留著她之前的津液，粉紅色的乳頭亮閃閃地更顯誘人。  
“我真羡慕你這豐滿的胸部。”Root讚歎道，口氣不假。  
Shaw聽了，伸出手，摸到了Root的胸部，說：“你的也不錯，小巧玲瓏的。”  
突如其來的動作令Root抖了一下，Shaw便像逮到了好機會似的，變本加厲地揉搓起那兒。  
“Uh-uh.”Root對Shaw這種行為搖頭示意。  
“Fine.”Shaw只好放棄。  
Root沒有在誘人的乳房上多做停留，雖然很不捨，但她不能把整晚都耗在那兒。  
她沿路繼續向下，來到結實的小腹，她親吻隆起的地方和舔舐因周圍的隆起而顯得下陷的線條。  
“你的肌肉真是美麗又……可愛。”Root讚美道。  
Shaw低下頭瞪了她一眼，表示對形容詞的不滿。  
“好吧，帥氣。”想要她怎麼稱讚她都行。  
最後，Root終於來到了Shaw的兩腿之間，她撥開那些濃密的黑色叢林，沒有立即奔著神秘的花穴而去，而是繞至一旁，架起Shaw的雙腿至自己的肩膀上，她吮著她的大腿根部的那一小塊細嫩的地方，發出愉快的聲音，她問：“我能在這兒留下痕跡嗎？”  
“隨……便你。”那裡實在是太敏感了，Shaw連連喘氣，幾度想合起腿，都因Root的腦袋和手的阻礙而無果。  
“哦，親愛的，你今天可真隨便。”Root雖然是揶揄的語氣但卻笑得很開心。  
得到曖昧的允許后，Root肆無忌憚地在那兒留下自己的痕跡，從腿根遍佈到大腿內側到處都是。  
痕跡的慾望滿足之後，Root轉頭正對著那粉色的花穴，欣賞著那兒一張一合，流出透明花蜜的模樣。  
“看，你濕了。”Root一副像是炫耀她的功勞般的口氣。  
Shaw用膝蓋撞了撞Root的頭，力道不輕，說：“你要看多久？都快看出洞了，雖然那裡本來就有一個。”  
“呵呵，你都會講笑話了，是個不錯的進步。”  
即使不去看，Root也知道Shaw肯定無語地翻了個白眼。  
Root知道Shaw之所以這麼說，是因為她的氣息一直噴在那兒，Shaw肯定很難熬。  
要是再這樣讓Shaw心癢癢下去，說不定Shaw真的要把她打暈走人了。  
她不再捉弄她，她用雙手在花穴的周圍輕輕地同時向外使力，慢慢地，含羞的花穴展現出了它美麗的內部。她迫不及待地伸出舌頭潤了潤嘴唇，之後再伸出來一些，直到舌尖觸碰到了她的花蕊。  
“啊！”  
Shaw的身子一瞬間彈跳起來，幅度不大，但足以看得出來她對此很有感覺。  
Root很滿意她的反應，靈活地只用舌尖逗弄花蕊，一下、兩下、又一下，完全不規律的刺激令Shaw措手不及。  
這種刺激不能持久，因為很快就會不新鮮，會讓人習慣，那絕不是Root想達到的效果。  
Root在挑逗幾番花蕊之後，很乾脆地放開了它，轉而開始攻擊鮮紅的大花瓣內壁，那裡沾染著很多從內部里流出來的花蜜，亮晶晶的紅色，光是看著就令人無法忍耐。  
Root先是用唇摩挲那裡，順便汲取那些花蜜，接著再用舌頭舔舐，利用舌頭掃過縫隙，順勢含住她的小花瓣，用舌頭輕輕彈動它們後，內部便會流出更多的花蜜。  
Shaw情不自禁地弓起身子，腦袋在床上磨蹭，以為這樣就能甩掉那些太過刺激的快感。她扭著身子像是要逃開，又像是要更貼近Root的舌頭，混亂中她放開抓著被單的手，猛地插入了Root的卷髮中，彷彿抓著救命稻草一樣。  
“對，受不了的時候就抓住我吧，抓緊一點，抓痛我也沒關係。”Root一邊說，一邊繼續進攻她的花穴。  
Root發現自己和Shaw全身都滲出了一層薄汗，她笑了笑，說：“現在流汗還太早呢。”  
說完，Root將舌頭擠進花道內部，緊緻的甬道在強烈收縮著，她將舌頭往上頂了頂，Shaw的身體也隨之跟著浮起，抓著她頭髮的力道也隨之變得越強。  
Root收緊了抱著Shaw雙腿的手臂，再次牢牢地固定住Shaw的下體，快速地將舌頭一進一退，腦袋也不受控制地一起擺動。  
現在兩人身上都貼著一層黏膩的汗，Shaw控制不住地呻吟連連，平常那冷酷的聲線，此刻也像被泡進了蜜糖般甜美。  
“好可惜，你的聲音是如此的動聽，而我卻只能用一隻耳朵去享受。”Root趁著退出來的空隙，喃喃道。  
接著，像是要補足這份遺憾似的，Root更加熱情地將Shaw推上更高的快感浪潮。  
不久後，兩人終於變得大汗淋漓，底下白色的床單形成了一灘淺灰色。  
Shaw的身體顫抖的不同尋常，幅度越來越大，像是爲了達到某個高峰不斷加速著，Root知道差不多快到了，她從已經被舔得麻痹了似的內部中退出來，向上，最後再一次刺激她的花蕊，這一次是用含的。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！”  
就在那時，Shaw到達臨界點的身體騰起，各處都繃得緊緊的，Root看見了從內部大量湧現的花蜜，晶瑩剔透的液體順著Shaw的腿根一直往下流，流到大腿上，流到床單上。接著Shaw全身像是被抽走了力氣一般，倒在床上，不停痙攣、顫抖。  
Root低下頭，不斷吸取那些花蜜，水聲前所未有的響。  
“好甜。”  
Root撐起自己也在顫抖的身子，爬上去，覆在Shaw身上，兩人的呼吸一起起起伏伏。

“水……”Shaw虛脫地伸出手想抓住什麼。  
Root也向一個方向伸去，取到了事先放在床頭櫃上的水杯。  
潑了不少。Root起身望著手裡的杯子笑了笑。不過沒關係，Root仰起頭將剩下的水全含在口裡，俯身向Shaw的嘴裡渡去。Shaw飢渴難耐地貪食著水和Root的唇。咕咚咕咚地把Root嘴裡的水分幾乎都搶了過來。

看到這樣的Shaw，Root滿意極了。  
“我贏了，對嗎？”她挪上去，像隻小貓似的咬上Shaw的鼻尖。  
“閉嘴。”Shaw將頭扭到一邊。  
過了一會兒，Shaw的喘息還是無法平息，滿臉潮紅地說：“這是你‘電’我第二次。”

“給我記住了。”  
“榮幸之至。”

 

 

Shaw醒來的時候，同時響起了丁丁歷險記的主題曲。  
她抓起自己不知道丟在哪裡的手機，在驚訝自己竟然還能找到它的同時，電話那頭傳來了熟悉的聲音。

“Ms.Shaw，我們有新號碼。”  
“馬上來。”

她一向動作如風，起床在瞬間就能搞定……本來是這樣的。  
“該死。”她剛剛差點一個踉蹌摔倒，還好身手矯健的她及時站穩。  
造成這種低級錯誤的正是昨晚高潮的餘韵，下體的酥麻感還未完全褪去。  
“爽是很爽，但要是因此砸了我今天的工作，你就給我走著瞧吧，Root。”她一邊咒駡著早已離開的Root，一邊走進浴室。

一進浴室，她便從鏡子里看到了面色紅潤的自己和一張一看就知道是誰的卡片。  
她拿過來一看。

根據你的睡眠週期，我已經吩咐他們為你醒來時準備熱乎的早餐。  
不過你肯定來不及吃，所以我叫他們打包了，你可以直接拿走。  
昨晚很棒，但我得去拯救世界了。  
PS.你的睡颜真美。

 

Shaw對著卡片上的話嗤笑一聲。  
“這年頭，谁不拯救世界。”

之後随手撕掉卡片，扔在馬桶里，任水沖走。

END


End file.
